


Her Own Damn Cavalry

by JaneGlen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kono is fucking bitter, Thought dump, just once, just once she'd like to not have to save herself, team bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGlen/pseuds/JaneGlen
Summary: Don't get me wrong, I'm all here for Damsels in Distress who can Handle It Thank You Very Much. But. Just once, you'd think. Just once, Kono shouldn't have to be the one to hold the world together.It's a poorly written thought dump with mentions of cases through season five.





	

_For once_ , Kono thinks darkly, _in the tenure of this shitty ass job, it’d be nice if the testosterone-loaded jackasses she worked with could show up early enough to be fucking helpful. Backup on it’s way my ass._

 

If she thinks about it, really considers it, she thinks she can count on one hand the number of times any of the Five-0 has actually shown up to her rescue in a timely fashion.

Kidnapped on their second mission? She’s got it covered, Steve, thanks for asking.

Forced into an undercover op by IA, no problem, it’s just a flesh wound and a major take-down.

Kidnapped by Delano and left to drown? Good thing she’d started fucking the head of a Yakuza branch.

Given a secure location to settle down with Adam? Thanks, Doris, you shouldn’t have. No, really, you shouldn’t have bothered; they might as well have stayed on O’ahu for all the good running did them. _Secure location._ Tell that to the three dead Yakuza riddled with their own bullets.

Stuck in an isolated hospital wing with a skilled killer and a wounded prisoner? Awesome, guys. That’s cool, no, take your sweet time. Not like she’d pulled a syringe of her own blood and used fucking electric paddles to save herself or anything. It wasn’t her that stuck Roman in the secure hospital wing either. _Wounded lady witness._ Jesus, Steve, could it be any more obvious?

Deeply spiritual circumnavigation of the islands? Thanks a lot for the air assist, cuz. There she goes, walking her own damn ass out of the water, redder than the fish guts she’d eaten raw, dehydrated as fuck and delusional to boot.

 

And, really? After all the shit she’s done for them?

Danny’s stuck in a Colombian Prison? Up she goes in the dubious helicopter.

Steve unarmed in the middle of a hostage situation? Here, boss, I got you, let me plug the villain with a sniper round to the shoulder without hitting the girl he’s got pinned to his chest. No need to thank me, just saving your ass for the hundredth time.

Save that witness from the fourth cleaner, even though I was furthest away, deal with Sang Min every time because he likes me best, fine, no problem, it's done.

Okay, so she had to give them credit for the hostage rescue when she got nabbed by the jackasses who wanted that code the teenage hacker had put together. She probably wouldn’t have made it out of the truck alive had Steve not clung to the undercarriage like a hungry flea. But she’s still the one that fought off the guys in the back and tumbled out onto the pavement still fighting. Partial credit. To Steve only.

 

Not that he was going to bother showing up now, no, this hostage situation’s just one more that she’s going to have to fix with her own damn self.

Team effort must only apply to rescues of the men.


End file.
